Five Words
by Lithoniel
Summary: Just five drabbles, focused around five random words. Fang/Max, a little AU


_Hey guys!_

_I know, another drabble…I've had this one trapped in my head for _ages_, so I thought it was about time to get it out so I could get to work on my multi-chapter fics *sweatdrops*_

_Note: Iggy, Max and Fang are 18, Nudge is 16, the Gasman is 12, and Angel is 10_

_**Words used:  
**__Burger  
__Television  
__Sock  
__Vomit (don't ask)  
__Knitting_

_Disclaimer: Max, Fang and the rest of the Flock belong to James Patterson_

_

* * *

_

~Burger~

Max met the dark glare of the boy across the table from her, both of them almost growling as they tugged on the burger held between them. They'd reached for it at the same time, and now they were both unwilling to let go.

"Fang, let go," Max said sharply. The dark-eyed teen glared at her.

"No," he said shortly. The rest of the Flock were watching the exchange with amusement, with the exception of Iggy (who was getting a play-by-play from the Gasman).

The two struggled for a moment longer, until finally Nudge sighed.

"Why don't you just cut it in half and share it?" she suggested, causing all five of the others to look her way, including Iggy. "What?"

"Didn't think of that," Iggy muttered, and produced a knife to cut the last burger in half. Looking away from each other and the rest of the Flock somewhat sheepishly, Fang and Max silently downed their half and wondered _why_ it had been so important to fight over the stupid cheeseburger.

_

* * *

_

~Television~

Sunday nights at the Martinez house was spent in different ways by different members of the Flock. Angel, Nudge and Ella spent Sunday nights in Ella's room having a 'sleepover', Iggy and Gazzy spent their evening experimenting with explosives, and Dr Martinez alternated between cooking brownies or cookies and working in her study. Max and Fang spent their Sunday nights on the couch in the den, curled up together. Fang could be found sprawled across the sofa, with Max pressed along his front and often asleep while he watched her or the television. It was one of the few times when Max was truly relaxed, and her steady breathing would often lull the dark-haired teen to sleep while the television became mere background noise.

_

* * *

_

~Sock~

"Fang, have you seen my socks?" Max called as she searched her drawer. Fang leant against the doorframe leading to their ensuite bathroom, a smirk playing over his lips as he watched the tall winged girl rummage through her top drawer with a frown on her gorgeous face. Her hair was a mess, her shirt unbuttoned and hanging open while she searched for the socks.

"Which socks, Max?" he asked, making her look up in surprise.

"The ones I got the other day." Fang's smirk broadened. "What?"

"Tuesday?" Max nodded. "You wore them Wednesday." No comprehension on the girl's face. "What did we do Wednesday evening…?" A bright blush formed on Max's face.

"Right," she mumbled, straightening and buttoning her shirt – much to Fang's disappointment – before heading over to Fang and wrapping her arms around his neck. A small smile came onto her face, making Fang smirk all the more as Max pushed up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Want to remind me?" Max whispered softly, and Fang smiled properly before picking her up and heading for the bed.

They probably wouldn't leave the room until lunchtime.

_

* * *

_

~Vomit~

Max heaved for a third time, her eyes watering and throat burning as she relieved herself of the previous night's meal. She'd been feeling off for a few weeks now, and found that she was getting extremely sick in the mornings. It had been happening for the past few days, but after an hour or so the sickness would fade and she'd be right as rain for the rest of the day.

"Hey," Fang murmured, holding back her hair as she slumped beside the toilet bowl in between heaves. "What's wrong?"

"Dunno," Max croaked, turning pale and going back to hovering over the toilet to empty her stomach again. "I just feel like crap. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Fang was sceptical, but nodded and held back his mate's sweaty hair as she coughed up bile and the remains of her stomach contents. Maybe he'd ask Dr Martinez to take a look at Max sometime soon if this didn't clear up.

_

* * *

_

~Knitting~

Fang knew Max had been acting oddly for the past couple of months, and was more than a little worried although he hid it well. Now, however, he just wondered if Max had gone insane, or if he was hallucinating.

Max was sitting in their bedroom on the window-seat…_knitting_.

Or rather, attempting to knit.

"Max?" Fang asked dubiously, after Max had thrown the knitting needles and wool across the room. She looked at him with red, puffy eyes.

She'd been crying.

"Fang," Max sniffled, wiping at her eyes futilely. In an instant the tall dark-haired teen was across the room and enfolding her in his arms. Max buried her face in his shoulder, tears pouring down her cheeks as she cried. Fang didn't ask questions, just holding his mate close and keeping her as calm as he could.  
He was sure she'd tell him why she'd been _knitting_ of all things when she was ready.

Sure enough, three days later…

"Fang?" Fang looked at Max where she stood shifting her weight awkwardly, and Max took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

For the first time ever, Fang fainted.

* * *

_The five words were given to me by my younger brother and my grandmother (take a guess which was which XD)_

_Please review!_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
